


Немного волшебства

by KisVani



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Как-то раз Затанна решила хорошо провести Рождество… и даже получилось.





	Немного волшебства

На Рождество в Готэме пошел снег.

До того неделю подряд моросил дождь, ночами замерзая и превращая мостовые в каток, и люди уже смирились с тем, что им придется праздновать, меся ногами грязь.

Но неожиданный циклон принес что-то похожее на маленькое чудо.

— Твоя работа? — спросил Брюс, кивая в сторону окна ресторана, за которым кружили крупные хлопья снега. — Еще вчера синоптики не обещали нам снежного Рождества.

Затанна коротко улыбнулась.

— Не все волшебство в мире связано со мной, Брюс.

Он знал это и, отчасти, жалел. Потому что, будь вся магия в мире такой же, как магия Затанны — мир бы был чуточку лучше. Если с обычными преступниками могли справиться те, кто надевал плащи и маски, то с теми, кто использовал магию, только их собратья по ремеслу… среди которых редко встречались натуры с чистыми помыслами.

Брюс усилием воли отбросил эти мысли — хоть ненадолго он хотел быть просто Брюсом Уэйном, обычным человеком, пусть и миллионером, который решил провести вечер с подругой. И, возможно, то, что было между ними когда-то, разгорится снова. Кто знает?

— Как твое турне? — спросил Брюс, когда им принесли вино.

— Замечательно, я заключила один контракт, похоже, обоснуюсь в Вегасе, — Затанна качнула головой, светло-голубыми камнями блеснули серьги: Брюс мог поклясться что полчаса назад они были зелеными, или магия, или удачно подобранный материал.

С Затанной было легко, но Брюса не оставляло ощущение тревоги. Привычное за годы его работы: что дневной, что ночной, но именно сейчас — неуместное.

— Ты не против, если я перемещу нас в парк? — спросила Затанна, когда они вышли из ресторана. — Без машин и вдали от других людей?

— Главное, не в оранжерею, — улыбнулся Брюс, позволяя увлечь себя в переулок, где их не могли видеть случайные люди. — Тропические цветы посреди зимы — не лучшая идея.

— И вряд ли все обитатели будут нам рады, — согласилась Затанна.

Снег падал на ее темные волосы и короткую черную шубку, а камни теперь казались сине-серыми, как небо над Готэмом.

Когда Затанна коснулась руки Брюса и прошептала волшебные слова, он подумал, что им стоило хотя бы сообщить водителю. А еще о том, как хорошо, что он скормил ложную информацию о свидании в другой части города папарацци, который вот уже неделю бегал за ним, в надежде на пикантные фото.

Парк оказался тих и невероятно красив. Звуки города казались отдаленным гулом, а падающий снег превращал все вокруг в праздничную сказку.

— Наверняка, где-то здесь прячутся чудовища, — сказал Брюс.

Затанна хмыкнула и, взяв его за руку, потащила в лес. 

— Не бойся, я тебя защищу, — сказала она.

Снег поскрипывал под подошвами его ботинок и ее сапог. С неба он уже почти не сыпался и из-за туч даже показался краешек полной луны.

— Я вижу свет впереди, — заметила Затанна.

И Брюс тоже видел: на дереве где-то перед ними было развешено нечто вроде гирлянд, а внизу горели праздничные огоньки.

— Интересно, найдем ли мы там празднующих? — спросил Брюс.

— Давай проверим.

Брюс быстро понял, что все не настолько хорошо, как им показалось. То ощущение неправильности, что преследовало его с ресторана, стало острее.

— Что… это… такое? — выдохнула Затанна.

Брюс мысленно добавил еще пару слов. 

Потому что теперь они ощущали запах крови и зловоние внутренностей, развешенных на раскидистом дереве. То, что им показалось похожим на праздничные огни, было горящими свечами, расставленными среди его узловатых корней.

— Я не ощущаю темной магии, — сказала Затанна, задумчиво. — Но, кажется, она должна быть.

— Да, милая, на обе части.

Брюс рефлекторно заслонил собой Затанну, когда из-за дерева вышел человек. Светловолосый мужчина в помятом бежевом плаще. Подозрительно знакомый мужчина.

— Брюс — это Джон, Джон — это Брюс, — сказала Затанна, рассматривая покачивающиеся на дереве кишки, — и… я бы хотела узнать, что тут произошло.

— Мы знакомы, — ответил Брюс, который не мог отвести взгляд от нагло ухмыляющегося Константина, — было одно оккультное дело… пару лет назад.

— Да, приятель, твое унылое лицо я запомнил, — Константин фыркнул и достал из кармана плаща пачку сигарет. — Так вы типа вместе или как?

Брюс и Затанна ответила одновременно.

— Или как.

— Все сложно.

Константин поднял брови, но комментировать не стал. Просто достал из другого кармана зажигалку.

— Тут были культисты, которые решили провести ритуал на Йоль, но малость спутали даты. Я не дал им принести в жертву пару девственниц, а ребят сдал местным властям. Никто не пострадал.

Брюс молча ткнул в живописно висящие кишки.

— Козы не считаются, — ответил Константин, прежде чем прикурить сигарету.

— Что ж, тогда мы оставим тебя… с… инсталляцией, — если Брюс знал Затанну, а он ее знал, то она собиралась вернуться сюда чуть позже и выяснить, насколько слова Константина правдивы.

Сам Брюс тоже собирался кое-кого расспросить. Он недолюбливал магию, но закрывать глаза на нее не собирался.

— Да ладно вам, — Константин выдохнул дым в морозный воздух, — костер еще не догорел, еду эти доморощенные язычники так и оставили, что добру пропадать? Давайте отметим, что ли.

— На месте преступления? — уточнил Брюс.

— И темного ритуала? — добавила Затанна.

— Да ладно вам! — Константин пожал плечами. — Ни то, ни другое произойти не успело. Ну, или пригласите меня в другое место, милые, у меня на сегодня нет планов.

Брюс переглянулся с Затанной, она кивнула. Идея казалась ужасной, но иногда можно поддаться рождественскому настроению?

— Почему бы и нет, — сказал Брюс. — Если наша общая подруга не против.

Затанна вздохнула.

— Ладно, — сказала она, — попробуем еще раз.

В следующую секунду она коснулась их обоих и произнесла: «Яицатропелет в сагеВ». 

Недокуренная сигарета упала в свежий снег и потухла с шипением.


End file.
